Talk:Alsha
Magical resistances She is not immune to all Enfeebling Magic. Having just fought her with my partner, I did manage to land Blind II on her. Paralyze / Paralyze II and Slow II would not land, so she is probably highly resistant / immune to some some Enfeebs, but not all. I had Lv.305 Enfeebling Magic, as Lv.75 Red Mage/White Mage. :D - Aequis 14:58, 29 June 2007 (CDT) Testimonials * Soloable by most jobs at level 70 and by Blue Mage at level 60. * Soloable by Puppetmaster/Ninja at level 61. * THF63/WAR31 solo'd using Hornetneedle and evasion build. Thought I could interrupt casting, but every single spell went off. Spammed bloody bolts like no other. Was hit with melee weapon once, even NM's WS landed merely half of the time. Poked until crying and it was cake afterwards. --Huev 11:14, February 22, 2010 (UTC). * DNC69/NIN34 very easy fight, built TP prior and ended up using it in WS because she didn't hit hard and didn't hit often and cured me a few times. Muertos 01:54, 8 December 2008 (UTC) * BLM75/WHM37 Attempted Solo. Dumped 1000 mp of spells onto her, got her to 40% Approx. She has approximately ~5000hp. At 40%, I manafonted and spammed spells again. Got her down to 25%, she spams Fire II on herself. Knocked off Freeze II, she's at 1% HP...And she kills herself. Be sure to have stun ready and a quick way to finish her. Save up WS's and proceed to kill. Area spells such as Firaga II did 500 damage on a 75 BLM Tarutaru. Suggested /WHM or /RDM for Bar spells. * Solo'd as RDM74/NIN37 no bar spells used, finished fight with Spirits Within 200% TP + TP Bonus, 1078/1106 HP left recasted shadows once no SS Phalanx or bar spells needed, only spells cast was haste enfire utsusemi Darkvision/Seraph * Soloed as DRG75/RDM37. Grabbed FoV Refresh and cast PII+SII, Blink, Stoneskin, Aquaveil, and Phalanx, which was overbuffed. The "casts a spell shortly after spawning" threw me off, as she actually melee'd the Blink off me before casting. Put up Barwater to counter Water III and still took a little over 200 damage on Iceday. Angon and Penta Thrust when she started to cry and it was over. -Linoth 20:08, 28 June 2009 (UTC) * Solo'd as WHM76/BLM38. Just buff up with Stoneskin Protect V and Shell V and watch out for the AM spells, (I just let my stone skin absorb most of the damage and Cure IV my self and the recast Stoneskin. At about 20% HP it will start Casting Fire II on it self, at that point keep your TP and use it when it has a sliver of health left (About 2 to 3%) and use Hexa Strike -Crawlerbasher 21:55, June 29, 2010 (UTC) * Solo'd as SAM80/WAR40 fight took about 15 seconds, when I spawned her, she started off with casting Shock Spikes, not the spells listed on the main page Sanjuro asura 15:44, July 17, 2010 (UTC)